Triangle War
by BBHC
Summary: THIS IS A YAOI STORY! CHAP WILL DIFFER IN RATING! Summary: Welcome to the all boys Academy One Piece. Trafalgar Law is quite a popular student, he's a Junior and studying to become a Surgeon unknowingly Law has become a center point for two particular students, and the this is their story.
1. Side One

Title: Triangle War  
>Rating: Chap. PG (chap will differ)<br>Genere: School boys, Love affairs, Comedy, drama  
>Author: hezakota on Deviantart bbhc on Livejournal  
>Pairing: None in this Chap. Later on PenguinxLaw and LuffyxLaw<br>Chapters: 1/6  
>Summary: Welcome to the all boys Academy One Piece. Trafalgar Law is quite a popular student, he's a Junior and studying to become a Surgeon unknowingly Law has become a center point for two particular students, and the this is their story.<br>Comments: I came up with this idea when i drew the Cover for this. I've never done a school version, and I wanna give it a shot. Oh don't hurt me if something surprise you with one or more characters.

Chap 1 Side one Chap 2 Second side

Welcome to the all boy's Academy 'One Piece'. The Academy is located high in the mountain's of a remote region of Japan. The Academy is surround by nothing but nature the closet town is 3miles away, and the only way to get there is by bus. The all boy's Academy 'One Piece' was founded by Monkey D. Garp who had now retired and his son Monkey D. Dragon had taken over.

The school was very large and spacious the main building that held classes, also held 4 different library's, and an auditorium. The school has about 2 thousand students that attend, and all live in the dorms located on the Academy grounds. The dorms where located in the back of the school that where split into the grades, entrances, Freshman, junior, and Seniors. The entrances where students who have passed the Academy entrance test; you must pass a very hard entrance exam to be accepted into the Academy from middle school. The first year is for the professor to assess all students; then to recommend courses for their freshman year in which career they wish to pursue. The Academy has array of different course for all students to pursue, from sports, to cooking, and that of the medical school.

Even though there where two thousand students roaming this Campus, there was a particular student that captivated many of the boys but no one never wanted to go near him. His name was Trafalgar Law; he was tall, tan, very handsome; with black short raven hair with stunning silver eyes. He had a black goatee that he kept trimmed and close to his chin along with side burns that gave him a very regal look; but he also furrowed alot and he produce an aura of danger. Law kept to himself most of the time, he was a straight A student, and he also made the dean list his Entrances year. Another reason student kept from him was because his lavish tattoos; he was almost denied entrance because of him, but the deal was as along as he kept the one's on his hand and fingers covered he could be accepted. He had D.E.A.T.H spelled out on his fingers, and dark circle with four capital T's sticking out of the circle on the top of his hands. He had more but they could be covered at all time, he wore long dress shirt and always made sure he had an undershirt on at all times. The only time he could relax with out worry when he was locked away in his room.

Law also didn't trust many people anyways; but he had a couple friends he did. They had followed him from middle school. Even in middle school Law didn't fit in, he was always in trouble with the Law, but he did have a rough child hood, and not many people to care for him. Law had no parents he was orphaned at the age of 2. The one man he trusted turned out to be a psycho, thankfully another man came into his life and filled his heart with kindness until he died suddenly. Then when he was 13 he was out of controlled the middle school had suspended him just because of his behavior, when all seemed to be lost Law almost committed suicide but another man came in his life, his name Garp. Law had hurt so much inside and didnt care anymore but Garp had changed that in him. Garp had not become like a farther to Law, but just someone to trust, and he also was the one who interested Law in the medical field, especially a surgeon. After his first year of middle school things have gotten better, and he wasnt being threaten to be kick out anymore, but Law didn't open up to anyone. He didn't have to he had attracted to two male friends named Shachi, and Penguin. The two where idiots but they flocked to Law's side with out permission, but they stuck up for Law more times then could count, also they had gotten the same tattoo on their forearms that Law had.

Law is now in his Junior year; it was one week before classes started, and today was ceremony day for those who passed the Entrance exam. Law was sitting in a comfortably chair under a bright window in the 1st floor library. Since school has yet to begin Law was allowed to be dressed in his street clothes; he wore a long loose knitted sweatshirt that had v-neck revealing his long slim neck line and he wore grey loose cotton pants. He had a semi-thick black square rim reading glasses on as he read his book that sat comfortably ontop of his right leg that was crossed over his left. He lifted his eyebrow with he heard the low rumble of the firework the school set off to notify the ending of the ceremony. Law took off his glasses folded them and stood up he set the book down on the small round stool beside his chair and stuff the glass in his pants pocket. He walked closer to the window and looked out.

"Looks like my time of solitude is at an end, and he's here, I wonder if he's changed much." Law said to himself smiling a little bit. The window over looked a small court yard; on the far side was another building, it was one of three auditorium that this school had. Filling out of the building where the new students to the Academy. All Law could make out was a black ocean of uniforms. Then a knock came from the entrance of the Library doors. Law turned around to see a small fuzzy ball come poking out then a blue hat with a yellow brim, with Penguin written in the middle of the hat on a white background. You could see nothing on the young man face except for the nose and his mouth. "Hello, Penguin..." Law said with a small smirk. The man name Penguin walked in and shut the door.

"I finally found you." Penguin said walking to one of the chair next to the one Law was sitting in. Penguin wore a black t-shirt and jeans, having no shame in hiding his tattoo's on his forearm. Law kept all his tattoo's covered even when their was no school. "Hey, Shachi and I where looking for you. Why didn't you come to the ceremony?"

"You know if any of the professor or counselor catch you with those not covered they might expel you." Law said to Penguin who just smirked and just shrugged his shoulders in 'I don't care.' "Also, Penguin, you know I don't care about it. Hey where is..."

"OI! LAW! PENGUIN!" Law was cut off when the door's to the library where slammed open and man with short brown hair wearing a green bubble hat with a pink brim, and sunglasses came busting.

"Damn it, Shachi this is a library, keep it down." Law growled at the man who held his hands up in defensive but didn't wipe off the large smile on his face.

"Sorry,dude..." Shachi went over to Penguin and grabbed his arm. "Penguin, a couple of guy's are looking for us. Remember we sign up to give the newbie's a tour. Oh and Law..." Law was grabbing his book to sit back down and read, but stop when Shachi mention his name.

"What now..."

"Some guy, named Shanks is looking for you..." Shachi said pulling Penguin out of the room.

"What the hell does that guy want." Law said furrowing his eyes.

Law made his way out of the library and down the hall way lined with window. The school was exquisite and extravagant, just like the man who was the headmaster. The school was not an academic school before hand, it was headmaster attended; but it was shut down a couple years later. Law made his way outside of the main building and behind it. Law was looking at the dorms which where quite a walk. The dorms where made to be far away, to ensure the student got their exercise in everyday, a but of humor from Garp. Law headed for the far dorm on the left which was the dorm for the Entrances students. Law was meeting a man who was actually friends with the now headmaster Dragon.

"Oi Law!" As Law approach the building his name was shouted from a tall medium size man but with striking red hair, tan skin, but he had three scars that where pretty faded over his left eye, this man was Shanks. Law smirked a little and shook the hand that was being offer. "Wow, look at how you've grown kid." Shanks said, Law towered Shanks standing at 6'3, and Shanks at only 5'9; but Law blushed a little and turned around at the compliment. Law respected this man alot. "So how long has it been..."

"I say 3 years to the date." Law said returning his gazed but looked over his shoulder when he saw a smaller student running over to them. "Is that him?" Law asked a bit of shocked being heard. Shanks smiled and turned around just in time to catch the flying student who hugged him.

"Luffy, settle I know you excited." Shanks said roughing up the black crazy short raven hair. The boy in his arms looked up and gave him a great big smile. The boy had a young youthful look, you could tell he was just full of life and energy; but right underneath his left eye was a small scar that had two diagonal lines from a where the skin split a little.

"Sorry Shanks..." Then Luffy looked over Shanks side arm and astonishment shown on his face when he saw Law. "Law! Is that you!" Luffy exclaimed letting go of Shank and walked over to Law slowly. Law took a deep breath in. He knew Luffy, but it's been actually 5 years since he's seen the kid. Luffy was 3 years younger then him and Law was shocked of how he's grown in the five year he hadn't seen him.

"Yes Luffy-ya..." Law had a particular way of pronouncing some people name, and Luffy was one of them. The two stood there in silent for 3 second, but it was broken when Luffy suddenly jumped Law, sending them both to the ground hard. "OI! Let go!" Law yelled, but Luffy was to excited.

"OH LAW SEMPAI! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH." Luffy yelled into Law chest. Law was blushing like mad; this kid always made him feel like this. Luffy wasn't shy about hiding his emotion or expressing what he felt. Luffy sat up and looked down at Law, some tears where forming at the corner of his eyes. "Sorry sempai, it just been really lonely without you." Law pushed Luffy off and stood up patting the dirt off of him. Law looked at Luffy then up at Shanks.

"Where's the geezer? I thought he would be the one showing him around." Law thumbed at Luffy who pouted a little seeing Law ignore him. Shanks laughed a little at the pounting Luffy. "Garp couldn't make it, but he did asked me to see if you could show Luffy around, oh and this." Shanks pulled a piece of paper from the inside of the nice black suit jacket he wore, and handed it over to Law. "Wait what...the school has chosen students already to escort them around." Luffy looked a little hurt, hearing how Law didn't want to show him around.

"This is a favor from the old man Law. Luffy promised to behave...RIGHT!" Shanks yelled at Luffy who stiffen up but nodded his head. "Good, anyways I have to get going, work keeping me busy." Law shook Shank's hand one last time, Luffy hugged Shank and the left leaving Law with Luffy who was looking up at Law who was staring into the distance.

"So, Law-sempai..." Luffy folded his hands behind his back and smiled up Law, but Law glared down at him.

"Listen kid, I'm actually pretty surprise you passed the exam. I was able to keep track of your grades from middle school when the old geezer told me that you wanted to attend the same school as me." Law flipped open the piece paper scanned it and an angry growl left his throat, Luffy jumped a little bit but just kept starring at him. Law looked down at Luffy and shoved the paper inside of his pants pocket.

"Law-sempai, is every thing okay?" Luffy asked stepping infront of him and looking up at him. Law looked down at Luffy and soften his gazed. Luffy stepped towards Law and hugged him around Law chest. Law jumped at the action. "I've really, really missed you. I know my grades sucked, but i study hard I promised." Law sighed and patted Luffy head and pushed Luffy back separating the hug.

"I don't have time to escort you around Luffy. Go back to the dorm. Later." With that Law started to walk away; Law didn't notice the hurt expression on Luffy face, but he did what he was told and walked back to the dorm.

Law made his way back to the junior dorm which was on the far right the second building before the senior building. All the dorm buildings had 7 floors, and on each floor there where rooms 28 rooms; 14 where in the back and 14 in the front and then 7 rooms where on the right then on left. Stairs where smack dab in the middle that lead to the different floors which worked as a divider but in the middle of the floor where the bathrooms. The bathrooms where rather large and there where 2 on each floor. Law lived on the first floor but on the far right the last room on the end. Solitude was his friend, what he trusted, and how he lived; but his two friends from middle school lived across from him. The two where nutty as they come, they wanted to lived in the same room, but the school didn't have rooms that where big enough for two students. After the first year the two got use to it, but Law would hear for the longest time Penguin or Shachi slipping out of their room just to sleep in the same room. Law new their past and they weren't lover, or brothers, but they where best friends till the end. Law unlocked his room and went in closing the door behind him softly.

Law looked around his room; it was pretty simple room he had a twin size bed that laid in a box frame low to the ground, a bookshelf a writing desk, a tall wooden closet, a small fridge with a coffee pot on top with a small cup that was very unique. It was black with a weird smiley on it. It was round with 6 T's sticking in the circle on the outside then it had two solid round eyes and then a line that dived the circle and for vertical lines steaming down the from the dived line to the circle. Then behind the mug was a cute little polar bear wearing an orange jump suit sat. Law stripped off his sweat shirt and tossed it in the white basket on the floor. Law pulled out his wooden chair and sat down at the desk; he flipped on the light and pulled out the piece of paper and flipped it open.

Dear: Law  
>Hello Kid hope everything going well. I've sent Shanks with Luffy because I had other duty's to perform today, I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Hopefully we can see each other one day. I know its been 5years since we've seen each other. Hopefully you agree to show Luffy around. I know he can be a handful like in the past when i asked you to baby sit him. Sorry to asked so much, and not in person. Be nice to him please, he did work his butt off to get in. Also even though he barely passed I've also asking you to tutor him as well if he needs it. Your the only person he knows and I hope you can help him focus more, which he needs. Take care<br>Sincerely  
>Monkey. D Garp<p>

"Stupid old man. I can already tell this is going to be one hell of annoying year also...I wonder if Shachi and Penguin are doing ok." Law said tilting his head back bringing his arm back behind his head and stared up the slow spinning fan. The dorms always seem to be kept pretty warm, even though up here in the mountain he was pretty chilly most of the time, and since its starting to turn fall, the temperature was starting to drop. "I guess i should break out the kotasu." Law said to himself turning to his bay window, that had place where he could sit and read right beside the window; the have been curtains drawn close, only a little ray of light slipped through the crack of the black curtains. "Fall, the season of change and unexpected. Why do I have this feeling that, something is about to happen?" Law closed his eyes and started to slip off to sleep.

Law was right, this was about to be a year, and the season that will never be the same. With out knowing there where two people in his life, that where about to be come something more then an acquaintance or a very good friend

Chap 1 Side one Chap 2 Second side

~End Chapter 1~  
>Tada! Chapter 1 Done. I wanted to start this out almost like it just focus on Law. The Next two Chapter will focus on the two people mention in the summary. Then i'll start on getting really into problems and causes and mahem. I love detail and i can go overboard but I hope you guys like it.<br>Special Fanfic for: Ly and Wingchan Love you 2


	2. Second Side

Title: Triangle War  
>Rating: Chap. PG (chap will differ)<br>Genre: School boys, Love affairs, Comedy, drama  
>Author: hezakota on Deviantart bbhc on Livejournal  
>Pairing: None in this Chap. Later on PenguinxLaw and LuffyxLaw<br>Chapters: 2/6  
>Summary: Welcome to the all boys Academy One Piece. Trafalgar Law is quite a popular student, he's a junior and studying to become a Surgeon unknowingly Law has become a center point for two particular students, and this is their story.<br>Comments: I came up with this idea when I drew the Cover for this. I've never done a school version, and I want to give it a shot. Oh don't hurt me if something surprises you with one or more characters.

Chap 1 First side Chap 3 Third side

"And this is the first level." Shachi and Penguin where escorting the entrance level students around the dorms. The two had clip boards in hand trying to check in the boys on the first level. Shachi was scratching his head with his pencil looking at one particular name. "Hey Penguin." Shachi had called over his friend who walked over with a smile under his hat that covered his eyes.

"Yes Shachi what's wrong." Shachi pointed to a name on his clip board. "Monkey D. Luffy? Isn't that the son of the headmaster?"

"Yes it is, and I can't find him." Shachi said looking at the empty room in front of him. Penguin looked at the room in front of them noticing the couple of boxes inside.

"Wasn't this room Law's? How did that kid get that room? I know he's the Headmaster son but, needed to score great on the entrance exam and I heard he barely passed." Penguin said he then walked into the room and smiled. This room held a lot of fond memories of him Shachi, and Law in this room from their first year here; actually most of the time Law was yelling at them scolding them, and smacking them silly for their antics. Penguin leaned against the door frame just thinking to himself about all the trouble they got in and how Law was always bailing them out but it was here that Penguin discovered that he had fallen for one of the most amazing man in the world, but Penguin frowned when he kept knowing that he would never have the courage to tell him. "Hey what's this?" Penguin caught a picture frame beside the bed and sneaked over to look at it; Shachi sighed in frustration but made his way over to his friend because his curiosity was peaked. Penguin picked up the picture and stood there in shocked.

"Hey what's...Holy shit is that Law?" Shachi exclaimed as the two peered at the a picture of a middle school Law who had a small wide eye raven hair boy that was clinging to a half irritable Law, but in the picture Law seemed to be actually smiling even though he looked a little frustrated with the small boy.

"Uhm excuse me senpai's?" The two guys jumped at the sudden voice behind them. They turned around to see Luffy standing behind them staring blanket at them, Luffy then looked at Penguin who was still holding the picture. "Sempai? Uhmmmm...Penguin?" Luffy asked Penguin nodded, "could you put that back, it's really important to me." Penguin jumped a little and placed it back on the night stand.

"Your Monkey D. Luffy correct?" Shachi cleared his throat and went back to his clipboard. Luffy nodded, "alright...there now everyone's accounted for, please excuse us..."Shachi grabbed Penguin and shuffled him out closing the door to Luffy room on their way out. Shachi had shoved Shachi all the way out to the open cool fall air. Penguin looked over to the window belong to Luffy. "Oi did you know that Law knew the headmaster kid?" Shachi asked scratching his head.

"No I didn't." It could be heard in Penguin voice how hurt he felt. Law had actually told both of them that he would keep no secrets from them; but it seems that Law was still keeping secrets. Shachi looked over to his friend and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, maybe it because we never asked the right question you knows? You know how he is...it's always you've never asked." Shachi said smiling to his friend. Penguin nodded with a quick smirk but looked away. Shachi leaned his head on Penguin left shoulder. Sometimes it was impossible, Shachi knew how deeply in love Penguin was with Law and he wish he could do more but this was all he could do. "Hey, come on we still got a lot to do." Shachi pulled his friend back to the building. Penguin let his friend lead him inside but he kept his gazed on the far dorm the second one in and on a particular; Laws.

Couple months later~

The school year had started and the school was in an uproar with boys roaming the grounds; but there was one particular group lounging under a tree that had pretty much all its leaves changed colored. The mountain was now in full bloom of fall with it red, yellow, and oranges it was a picture had come to life. The two boys lounging under the tree was Shachi and Penguin, both where wearing their infamous hats; apparently the school had made a deal with the two if they didn't cause any ruckus or didn't set the school on fire (yes it had happen but that's for another time) the two were allowed to wear the hats. Shachi had fallen asleep across Penguin lap who was staring at a Particular man; Law. Law was just a couple hundred feet away from him and Shachi sitting under a tree studying. Shachi and Penguin had become Law's shadows just because he had attendance to study that he forgot to eat and sleep. Penguin smiled as he stared down this man who had adorned a white fuzzy hat with Leopard print across the brim.

"He's so beautiful; I wish could tell him that." Penguin said stroking Shachi brown hair that stuck out of his green bubble hat. Shachi grumbled as Penguin was disturbing his mid afternoon nap.

"Dude, your driving me nuts...Where in our Junior year we only have one more year left dude...stop being a chick and just tell him." Penguin punches Shachi on the arm. "Ouch!" Shachi sat up quickly and was about to punch Penguin who was about to block it but they stop when they saw Luffy running up the hill to Law.  
>Luffy had run up to Law and through himself at Law landing in his lap. Law freaked a little yelled at him but Luffy smiled up and wrapped his arms around Law like nothing was wrong. Then Law placed the book down and scuffed up Luffy hair. Shachi looked back to his friend when he felt the aura change around them. This had been going on now for a couple month; Penguin was jealous of Luffy. The kid was falling all of Law's time that he was relaxing with him. Shachi watch as Penguin stood up and started to leave the area; and this is what happens when Penguin saw the two together. Shachi looked back and saw Luffy staring at them with a look of achievement on his face. Shachi glared down at Luffy behind his black shades then took after Penguin. Penguin had reached the dorm before Shachi could catch up to his friend who had started to sprint half way to the dorm. Penguin open the door and was about to close it but Shachi was able to sandwich himself in between before he had a chance.<p>

"Penguin, come on. You have to stop letting the kid get to you!" Shachi said closing the door behind him. He watches Penguin as he sat on the floor back against the frame and just stared at Shachi.

"I can't help it Shachi. Law seemed to be..." Shachi sat on Penguin bed and looked down at his friend who brought his knees to his face. "Law seemed to be ok with what Luffy is doing, I mean it looks like he and him-"

"Penguin come on. You know that's not true. Law doesn't date hyper kids like that and beside he's 3 years younger than him." Shachi was about to speak when he heard two familiar voices on the other side of their door it was Law and Luffy.

"Law-sempai, wait...Could I come over tonight, you know so you could help me study?" Luffy exclaim in a hyper voice. Penguin got up and went over to the door and opens it crack. He saw a sight that made his heart ache. Luffy had wrapped his hand around Law stomach and had pinned Law against his door. Law looked down at Luffy and smiled gently; then he nodded agreeing. Luffy smiled and hugged Law tighter, Law then let out a small laughter. Penguin bit his lips and closed the door. Luffy smiled wider when he heard the sound of the soft click of Penguin and Shachi door.

Shachi sat on the bed and watch as Penguin slid down the door pulling his knees to his head hiding his face from Shachi. Soft chokes and the sound of whimpers could be heard from Penguin. It killed Shachi inside knowing that he couldn't do shit; this was his friend, more of a brother and he couldn't say or do a damn thing to help him. Shachi lifted his head when he could here Luffy giggling and Law small laughter of protest as he was trying to pry Luffy away from him. This went on for a good ten minutes and then it stop. Shachi saw no movements from Penguin, but just the sound of the soft whimpers of heart break. Shachi got up from the bed and went to his friend and squatted in front of him. Before Shachi could say his friend name; Penguin had sprung forward to Shachi wrapping his arms around Shachi crying into him. Shachi sighed and patted his friend head. Penguin was strong but when it came to Law; Penguin just wanted to give his whole heart, soul, and life to Law; Penguin just melted succumbing to everything love gave or took away.

Later that night~

It was late that night Shachi had gone to bed and Penguin lied awake in his bed.

"Damn it." Penguin had thrown the covers off and went to the door. Penguin couldn't help it anymore, he didn't want to spy, but as Shachi had told him to cure his jealousy he'll have to do it sometime just to settle his curiosity. Penguin opens the door and slip out quietly, sneaking over to Law door. "Damn it, why the hell is he still there. Law does need to sleep." Penguin had placed his ear to the door, he could hear Luffy pitiful whining; Penguin silently open the door cracking it and looking inside.

There he saw Law sitting on the floor leaning back on left hand and holding a text book in the other; Law was wearing his black framed glasses and his black sweatshirt again. Luffy was dressed in a red tank top and blue jeans; the boy seemed to be unaffected by the cold mountain air. Luffy had his head on the small kotatsu with a text book right under his chin.

"Luffy-ya...come on once more...does radius time pi equal the circumference?" Law asked, with a bit of irritation behind his voice, he shot a glare at Luffy who pouted on his text book.

"Uhm...yes?" Luffy said looking over at Law who sighed and snapped the text book close and tossing it on the table making Luffy jump, which he shot up from the table.

"Damn it Luffy are you even listening to me?" Law sighed and now leaned back on both hands. "The answer No, in fact the diameter times Pi that equals the circumference." Luffy stared at Law who let his head leaned back, and then Luffy then pounced on Law sending him down back down on his back. "Luffy!" Law was now irritated with Luffy and was now looking at Luffy who was pinning to the floor, smirking a little. "Luffy off-" Law said not liking how Luffy was staring down at him, and then Luffy lowered his head then crushed his and Law lips together. It was a brief moment then Law quickly regained his strength and push Luffy off sending him to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"What is your problem?" Luffy rubbed his cheek a little where Law actually punches him a little. Law was breathing heavy but glaring at Luffy, Law brought his left arm up covering his mouth.

"My problem...you're the one who act weird...Luffy what has gotten into you?" Law said now glaring down Luffy who sat there calm as can be.

"Wow Law you really aren't the observant, for so smart. Law I love you." Law mouth dropped at the sudden confession. Behind the door, Penguin was shedding a few tears; Penguin wanted to be Law's first, but he was too late. Penguin though didn't make an escape he stayed there listening to the conversation because it seemed that even though Luffy had confessed to Law, Law was ready for his retort.

"Well forgive me but kid, I'm not looking for anyone, especially kid who's three years younger than me and who not taking his schooling seriously and..."

"That I'm a guy?" Luffy said finishing Law sentence. "I think these are just excuses, just to hide the fact you're scared to actually love someone, but in truth..." Luffy suddenly pounced again on Law sending them both to floor once more; this time though Luffy pinned Law's hands above his head. Law was trying to push off Luffy but it seemed that Luffy had strength behind those small scrawny arms. "Law I'm willing to give you me...even if you don't return my love..."Law eyes widen at Luffy offer to give him his body for sex. Luffy smiled and dived down for another kiss this time it was rough and harsh. Law tried to fight against Luffy but when he tried to open his mouth in protest Luffy manage to dive his tongue inside, sliding it against Law feeling out the rough texture of his tongue. Law then felt Luffy shifts his hands so now he was pinning both Law's hand with one hand as the other one went under Law sweater. Penguin eyes widen in fear and were about to rush to Law's side but Law suddenly kicked Luffy off with his bare feet sending Luffy backward; his back hitting the floor hard.

"Damn it..." Law was now breathing heavy eyeing Luffy who was now sitting up rubbing his stomach. "Would you stop? Fine that's not why, I don't care if you're male or female. Also I'm not scared to love someone. The fact is I'm serious about my schooling and also I'm also in fact honor student I have to keep a level of appearance, dating a guy making love would kill everything I work for. Especially if it someone like you who three years younger!" Law was now completely irate. He stood to his feet staring down at Luffy. "Also if these study session are just so you could lure me in, and then consider them officially over. Now grab your things and get out. I won't mention this to your farther or grandfather." Luffy glared at Law but did what he was told he gathered his things, and made his way to the door. Luffy stopped and turned back to Law.

"I don't care what you saw, because I know I'll win one day." Luffy said; smiling he open the door and left the door silent swung back but no clothing all the way. Penguin though had scurried back to his room, and watches the boy leave the building. Penguin then scurried back to Law's door to check on his friend. When Penguin peered in, it broke his heart at what he was seeing.  
>Law was sitting on his bed; back against the wall and his head leaning back against it. Streams of dry tears stained law beautiful tan cheeks, and his already weak warn sleepless eyes where now red. Penguin stood there wishing he could go to his friend's side and comfort him; embrace him tell him it would be ok, but it would be no good. Law had told Shachi and Penguin about his past, and how the one man he tried to trust first time in his life turned out to be attracted to young handsome boy. Even though he Law was never actually broken, but touched and forced to engaged of oral action when the man was drunk; it made it hard on Law to actually trust anyone fully. Penguin watched as Law lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. It was late and Penguin too needed rest as well; Penguin went ahead and open the door a little more just enough to click the lock locking the door. Penguin was now determined to keep Law safe at all time, even if he could never actually tell Law; at least he knew he had his friendship.<p>

~end Chapter 2~

Chap 1 First side Chap 3 Third side  
>Uhm Right, There you have it...Yes Luffy is a problem child, and he's get worse in this story NO ONE KILL ME! I know it's a little weird, it get weirder...OH! And if anyone can actually name the character who troubles Law past I'll buy you a cookie! No seriously if we meet and you get the character right I'll buy you a Cookie! That goes for my German friends Ly and Wing-Chan and my Texas friends to. Lol<p>


	3. Third Side

Title: Triangle War  
>Rating: Chap. PG-13 (chap will differ)<br>Genre: School boys, Love affairs, Comedy, drama  
>Author: hezakota on Deviantart bbhc on Livejournal  
>Pairing: None in this Chap. Later on PenguinxLaw and LuffyxLaw<br>Chapters: 3/?  
>Summary: Welcome to the all boys Academy One Piece. Trafalgar Law is quite a popular student, he's a junior and studying to become a Surgeon unknowingly Law has become a center point for two particular students, and this is their story.<br>Comments: I came up with this idea when I drew the Cover for this. I've never done a school version, and I want to give it a shot. Oh don't hurt me if something surprises you with one or more characters.

Chap 2 Side two Chap 4 A leap of Faith, and sorrow

Luffy stood in his dorm room watching his senpai's scurry off in a hurry. Luffy went to the bay window climbed on it and peered out; he saw his senpai's standing, and he watch the one grabbed the other hand. Luffy breathed in then let it out in frustration. Luffy walked over to the table next to the bed and pick up the picture. Luffy smiled at the picture and hugged to his chest, and then back up to his bed and laid down on it his feet hanging off the edge.

"I've worked hard for five years, and I've longed for you for three years now." Luffy said lifting the photo, and staring at the young Law. "I've finally succeeded in reaching you, and now you have known where left to run." Luffy giggled and rolled on the bed so now he was laying on his stomach the picture now lying on the bed. "But it seems though, his popularity has followed him." Luffy sat up off his bed and went over to his door and cracked it open, he saw Shachi talking with Penguin who trying to listen to him. Luffy glared at them and then shut the door. "Those two followed him here as well. I guess I have a lot work ahead of me." Luffy said grinning evilly to himself.

Couple Months later~

Luffy sat in his classroom not really acknowledging the professor who was teaching the class. Luffy sat by the window and peered out it keep his eye on a particular spot on a hill under a certain tree. Luffy had been trailing and keeping track of Law for the last couple month, and he had been lucky when he had spotted Law during this period under the tree on the hill. Law had a free period during Luffy course of mathematic, and Luffy could stare at him all he wanted, but there was a certain duo that ruined the moment after five minutes of Law opening a book under the tree. Luffy had discovered that Penguin the taller one of the duo had a thing for his Law. Luffy did not like competition when it came to what he wanted, and he wanted Law all to himself. Luffy class actually ended in five minutes; so Luffy had to endure the sight of Penguin staring at Law under the brim of the weird hat.

"Oi, Luffy-" Luffy received a slight smack from his new friend Ussop. Luffy turned his attention to Ussop who was pointing at his text book. "You might want to be careful, even though the professor pretty much babbling he still knows what he talking about." Ussop was dark complex with very curly black hair with an extremely long nose. Luffy had met Ussop back in middle school, and had asked him for help to get into this Academy. Luffy was very grateful to Ussop for helping him. Luffy smiled at his friend.

"Ya, sorry day dreaming again." Luffy chuckled and stared down at his text book pretending to read; but Luffy was frowning to himself inside. 'I need a plan, or do something quick. Law is way too engaged in his study and like he was back then he wouldn't see an emotional attachment unless it slaps him in the face...Wait I got it!" Luffy let an evil smirk spread across his face. Ussop looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw the smirk but let it go.

The bell finally rang, and Luffy through his books into his bag slung it over his shoulder and made a mad dash out to Law. As Luffy came running up the hill he saw Law and just a couple hundred yards away was Penguin and a sleeping Shachi. Luffy decided to make Penguin jealous or to make his point clear that Law was his. Luffy ran up to Law and leapt into his lap.

"OI Luffy-ya..." Law yelled in surprise. Luffy looked up to see a slight frown now on Penguin face. Smiling to himself Luffy looked up to Law with his sweetest smile.

"Law-senpai...I found you." Law smiled down at Luffy and ruffled his hair. Luffy looked over to Penguin and saw him running away, 'success,' Luffy said to himself grinning evil quickly then hugged Law tightly then let go sitting back a little staring at Law who closed his book, took off his glasses then rubbed his eyes. Luffy frowned a little Law was staying up late again studying, the dark circle under his eye where obvious. "So Luffy-ya, what did you need?" Law asked relaxing against the tree.

"Law-senpai, I need help..." Luffy had an idea that if he could convince Law to tutor him privately, he could finally make his move.

"In more ways than one..." Luffy puffed his cheeks out in frustration, Law laughed at the boy cure expression. 'My god he hasn't changed, that's good. This stupid boy express always lifted my heart." Law smiled then turned to the tree where his two close friend where sitting then frowned noticing the two weren't there. 'That's odd, where are Penguin and Shachi...they always waited for me to finish and then go grabbed something to eat.' Luffy glared at Law when he wasn't paying attention now, but at the spot where Penguin and Shachi had occupied moments ago. Then Law stood up grabbing his bag and started to sling it around his shoulders.

"Law are you ok?" Luffy knew where Law was heading to, and this was irritating Luffy to no end.

"Yea I'm fine, uhm...excuse me for a moment." Law ran towards to the side of the hill that over looked the dorms to the junior year. Luffy got up and followed him, Law saw Penguin and Shachi running into the building; it struck Law odd, but at least he knew where they were. "Maybe they forgot to do something." Law turned to Luffy who was smiling up at him. "Anyways what where you saying?" Law started to walk back to the dorm with Luffy at his side.

As Law and Luffy entered the building they came to a stop at his Law room. Luffy then grabbed a hold of Law's arm and smiled up at Law. Then Luffy then leaped into Law into a big hug. Law let out a little bit of a surprise but Luffy gave Law one of his biggest smiled ever.

"Law-senpai, wait...Could I come over tonight, you know so you could help me study?" Luffy exclaim in a hyper voice. He had wrapped both arms around Law's lower stomach and pinned him the door. Law let out a small laughter and nodded. Luffy heard the small creak of the door behind him opening; he could feel eyes on them and then the close of the door again. 'That's right, he's mind and he can't resist me.' Luffy chuckled to himself evilly inside; Luffy decided to play around and let Law struggle trying to make Luffy let go, this went on for a good ten minutes. Luffy finally went ahead and released Law letting him slip inside of his room. Luffy went over to Penguin and Shachi door and placed his ear to the door. Luffy could hear the soft cries and the sound of one heart breaking from jealousy. 'That's right; get it through your head right now. I'm the only one for Law-senpai.' Luffy smirked triumphantly to himself and exited the building. He needed to get ready for tonight.

Later that night~

'2 hours he's been grilling me.' Luffy said to himself as he sat on Law's floor balancing a pen on his upper lip. Luffy was thought Law would be relaxed and go easy on Luffy but that defiantly wasn't the case. Luffy sat his chin on his text book which sat on the small Kotastu. Luffy looked over at Law and smiled to himself. 'He's so hot in his street clothes, but I wish I could see those hot tattoos.' Luffy loved Law body art, but he had them all cover even the ones on his hands, but Law was dressed in that simple v-neck black sweater and his baggy grey pants. Luffy let his eye's roam up and down Law's body admiring how long and slim Law was.

"Luffy-ya...come on once more...does radius time pi equal the circumference?" Law asked, with a bit of irritation behind his voice, he shot a glare at Luffy who pouted on his text book.

"Uhm...yes?" Luffy said looking over at Law who sighed and snapped the text book close and tossing it on the table making Luffy jump, which he shot up from the table.

"Damn it Luffy are you even listening to me?" Law sighed and now leaned back on both hands. "The answer No, in fact the diameter times Pi that equals the circumference." Luffy stared at Law who let his head leaned back, and then Luffy then pounced on Law sending him down back down on his back. "Luffy!" Luffy smiled down at Law; Luffy licked his lips a little as now was as good as any Luffy said to himself. "Luffy of-" but before Law could finish his sentence Luffy dived down to Law's face. Luffy closed his eyes as their lips met. Luffy open and closed his lips sucking on Law's a little too engaged Law but instead Law had pushed him off; a slap also followed. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"What is your problem?" Luffy rubbed his cheek a little where Law had slap him. Luffy wasn't really shocked but didn't except Law to freak out this much. He saw a bit of fear behind Law's eyes.

"My problem...you're the one who act weird...Luffy what has gotten into you?" Law said now glaring down Luffy. Luffy was getting hyped from this, he kind of felt like it was a game of cat and mouse, and he was the mouse.

"Wow Law you really aren't the observant, for so smart. Law I love you." Luffy let it slip from his mouth as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Luffy say Law's shocked expression but recovered quickly, then Luffy eye shifted over to the door where he heard an intake of a silent breath. Luffy was very good at picking up on unusual noise and could sense other people presences. Luffy then smiled to himself when he caught the glimpse of Penguin's face. Luffy then knew what he needed to do; it was time for more visual. Luffy then turned his attention back to Law who was now rambling on reason he couldn't love him, but Luffy finished Law sentence. "That I'm a guy? I think these are just excuses, just to hide the fact you're scared to actually love someone, but in truth..." Luffy suddenly pounced again on Law sending them both to floor once more; this time though Luffy pinned Law's hands above his head. Law was trying to push off Luffy but it seemed that Luffy had strength behind those small scrawny arms. "Law I'm willing to give you me...even if you don't return my love..."

Luffy then went in again for another kiss this time; it was to show Law who was really in charged, and to clearly express what Luffy wanted. Luffy kissed Law hard, sucking at the closed lips; Luffy tried to suck, lick, and probe at Law's sealed lips. Luffy backed off a little and when Law opened his mouth to protest Luffy took advantage of this and dived his tongue inside Law mouth. Luffy moaned a little liking the taste of Law; it was coffee, musk and mint toothpaste. Luffy was now starting to get drunk off of Law's taste and how Law tried to pushed Luffy tongue out but it just made Luffy braver. It made Luffy so brave that Luffy shifted his hands so he was pinning Law down with one hand. Luffy let his right hand slip down and under Law sweatshirt, feeling the rough and soft skin of Law's, Luffy let his guard down for a split second because the feeling of Law's skin on him was so arousing that it gave Law an opportunity to kick Luffy off of him. Luffy back hit floor hard knocking the wind out of him just for a split second.

"Damn it..." Law was now breathing heavy eyeing Luffy who was now sitting up rubbing his stomach. "Would you stop? Fine that's not why, I don't care if you're male or female. Also I'm not scared to love someone. The fact is I'm serious about my schooling and also I'm also in fact honor student I have to keep a level of appearance, dating a guy making love would kill everything I work for. Especially if it someone like you who three years younger!" Law was now completely irate. He stood to his feet staring down at Luffy. "Also if these study session are just so you could lure me in, and then consider them officially over. Now grab your things and get out. I won't mention this to your farther or grandfather." Luffy glared at Law but did what he was told he gathered his things, and made his way to the door. Luffy stopped and turned back to Law.

"I don't care what you saw, because I know I'll win one day." Luffy said; smiling he open the door and left the door silently to swing back. Luffy looked side to side and noticed Penguin had scurried back to his room. Luffy then hurried back to his dorm, that little chance of his had made him incredibly horny and needed relief quickly. Luffy was able to avoid his dorm advisor who roamed the hall to make sure everyone was in bed. Luffy threw his bag to the side in the room and stripped off his red tank and quickly stripped off his blue jean shorts and then went over to his bed and laid down on his back. "Law..."

Luffy closed his eyes and let his left hand wonder down his chest slowly making sure to run his hands down his most sensitive spots on his body. Luffy tossed his left arm over his eyes as he started down southward to his now obvious hard erection. Luffy started to massage himself through his white boxers as he imagine it was his beloved Law hand. Luffy could still remember the texture of Law's hand and his body. Those hands of Law where big but slim, rough, and soft. Luffy then decided to dip his hand under his boxer and grasped his dick roughly as he thought Law would do. Luffy was moaning and bucking into his hand wildly all it took was a couple hard squeeze on his dick a mental picture of what Law would look like helplessly under him covered in sweat a pink streak across his face moaning his name, for Luffy to splattered his semen on his hand his boxer, and his lower stomach. Luffy took a couple minutes to recover from his high and finally removed his hand from his boxer. Luffy reached over and grab the towel on the night stand cleaning him up.

"I guess I shouldn't have made him so mad. Maybe I should try another approach." Luffy said to himself before falling asleep. "Maybe the festival..." Luffy let that thought slip out before he finally fell into a deep slumber.

It was middle of fall and there was a festival that was held in honor of one of the gods. The season of change, and struggle; a metaphor that describe an event that about to take place in this triangle of love.

End Chap 3~

Chap 2 Side two Chap 4 A leap of Faith, and sorrow

I knocked this one out quick because I didn't want to stay on Luffy too much since I pretty much revealed a lot about Luffy already. I'm excited for Chap 4, Ly and Wing gets their hot sexy steamy sex scene without any drugging this time XD but they might kill what I'm about to do after that in chap 5. Shhhh that it for spoiler Love to my readers!


	4. A Leap of Fath, and Sorrow

Title: Triangle War

Rating: Chap. Nc-17(chap will differ)

Genre: School boys, Love affairs, Comedy, drama

Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal

Pairing: PenguinxLaw (some ZoloxSanji)

Chapters: 4/6

Summary: Welcome to the all boys Academy One Piece. Trafalgar Law is quite a popular student, he's a junior and studying to become a Surgeon unknowingly Law has become a center point for two particular students, and this is their story.

Comments: I came up with this idea when I drew the Cover for this. I've never done a school version, and I want to give it a shot. Oh don't hurt me if something surprises you with one or more characters.

Chap 3 Third side Chap 5 to Love to lost

After the incident with Luffy, the school weeks went on as if nothing had happen, except for one thing Law had notice it was his two friends, they had been now sticking really close to him. Law was now sitting under the usual tree but now there he had two extra guest just on his left side; Penguin and Shachi. Shachi had fallen asleep across Penguin lap as usual but Penguin was wide awake just few inches from Law. Also Law noticed something else weird Luffy hasn't been coming to see him ever free chance he got, Luffy had just been coming around during the study time in the library. This had been happening for several weeks after the incident, but this actually placed Law at eased.

"Hey Law..." Penguin's voice ringed, Law looked up from his book and eyed Penguin. Law though got a little embarrassed, it had been sometime since he's seen his friends face, and right now he was being eyed by a beautiful dark coal eye. Penguin had learned his head back a little and the brim of the hat came up revealing his right eye. Law looked away a little embarrassed for staring. "Are you going to come this year? Down to the festivities? Shachi, the other guys Jean, and Bebop are going be throwing a special party for our junior year floor. You are coming this year?" Law frowned a little more and shook his head. "Fine, I guess I'll stay behind this year then." Law bolted and looked over at penguin a little concerned.

"Why the hell are you staying! You've been looking forward to this. Shachi and you have been planning this party since last year." Penguin pouted a little bit, he didn't want to explain that he didn't want to leave Law alone incase Luffy decided to make a move on Law when he was gone.

"Ya, but I can't let you stay here alone. Shachi was able to sneak some beer in, and Sanji told me he'll make pre pizza and leave it in the freezer so we can heat it up." Penguin said smiling. It didn't take much to convince Sanji to make pre-pizza for them. Sanji was senior this year and he was going to be graduating with a culinary degree. Sanji was a great friend of Shachi and Penguin, Law didn't socialize much with other students so the confuse look on Law face was quite appropriate.

"Uhm who?" Law was looking at Penguin with a confuse look. Penguin chuckled a little at his friends blank confuse look. Law dipped his head but smiled, "sorry I guess you and Shachi where right...maybe I am antisocial." Penguin heart skipped a beat when he heard Law laugh a little and look up at him with a soft angelic smile.

"No its fine. Sanji you've actually seen him with me a couple times. He's a senior this year, he's as tall and as slender as you blonde angelic hair and blue eyes." Law had looked up with his eyes trying to recall from memory.

"Wait, I think I know who you're talking about. He's smokes right, and he's always getting called to the office for fighting with Zolo right." Penguin was shock, when Law mentions Zolo.

"Wait how do you know Zolo?" Law smiled and turned completely around so now Law was on facing the tree trunk, also now he was completely focus on Penguin. Law had never taken the time to socialize. This was a very long awaited moment for Penguin, just to sit here and just talk with Law; it made Penguin happy beyond belief.

"Well I do work in the infirmary as the doctor assistant, and I'm always patching Zolo up, also I gave Sanji a check up and pretty much scowled him for smoking at his age." Law said smiling up to the sky. Penguin couldn't believe how relaxed Law looked, this may be the first time he ever seen him so at peace, then Penguin mentally slapped himself.

"Oh shoot!" Law looked over at Penguin who was now slapping Shachi on the cheek to wake his friend up. "OI! Shachi wake up!"

"What's wrong Penguin, are you ok?" Law tilted his head looking at his friend who was no shaking Shachi by the collar of his school jacket. "Wow, he really out ant he?" Law said watching as Shachi finally tilted his head up yawning.

"Is it dinner time?" Shachi said sitting up now cross legged. Penguin growled at his sleepy friend.

"No, moron, I need to go meet Sanji!" Penguin said glaring at Shachi under his hat, Shachi just stared at Penguin through his sunglasses then waved his friend off, meaning 'Right, I'll stand guard and keep an eye on Law.' "Later!" With that Penguin took off to the school leaving a very confuse Law. Law looked back to Shachi who was eyeing Law behind his sunglasses.

"Where is he off to?" Law asked pointing to a sprinting Penguin.

"He is meeting up with Sanji, probably to get the pizza." Law made an O with his lips and then made his way over to his books and started to pack up. "Going back to the dorms?" Shachi asked lying on the grass yawning again. Law nodded and started off to the dorms. Shachi rolled on his stomach and then pushed himself off the ground; Shachi gave Law a good start, because he didn't want to make Law suspicious. Shachi kept a good distance just keeping Law in eye shot but as Law was about to enter the junior dorm Luffy came running up to Law. "Shit, maybe I gave him too much space." Shachi, ran up to the side of the building quickly to listen in on Law's and Luffy conversation. There was something strange about Luffy, Shachi couldn't put his finger on it but there's something there that was making Shachi uncomfortable. It was the look in Luffy eyes, even though he looked like he was being kind and pilot behind those eyes seem to lay an aura of suspicious.

"Law-senpai, good evening." Luffy said smiling at Law who looked down at Luffy giving him a small smile. "Since the fall festival is this weekend, I was wondering if you would like to go with me and show me around the festival. It'll be my first time..."said smiling a little.

"I don't attend festivals...so sorry..." Law said he had turned on his heel opening the door but Luffy grabbed Law's sleeve.

"What! Why not!" Luffy pouted, but Law simply unhooked Luffy hand from his sleeve.

"I don't do crowd or festivals at all, beside I have an exam coming up on Monday so I'm going to take my time and study." Luffy frowned and glared up at Law, Law scruff Luffy hair and smiled down at him. "Why don't you go and enjoy yourself then you can tell me all about it later. Now excuse me I need to go and study." Law walked into the dorm and disappears. Shachi watched as Luffy stood there not moving, then he saw Luffy grin evilly then looked over to Shachi catching him. Shachi step out behind the corner and stared down Luffy through his sunglasses.

"Hello Shachi-senpai." With that Luffy smirked then walked away. Shachi did not like that smirk or look at all; there was more to this kid and that was scaring Shachi.

~The School culinary kitchen~

Penguin made his way down stairs to the ground floor, more like to the basement. The school had a private practice kitchen for those who wanted to peruse a culinary degree, also it was club for the Baratie cooking club. Penguin came to the double doors and was about to open it when he heard two voices inside. Penguin opens the door slowly to make sure he wasn't intruding on a private conversation but it wasn't a conversation he was intruding on. There on the fall wall beside the sink was Sanji pinned up against the wall by Zolo, the junior was a couple inches smaller then Sanji but he was built more and dark complex he also had green short hair which actually natural, apparently according Law Zolo hair is just a pigment deficiencies, which mean the dna for color didn't fully development to the color it was suppose to be making it a dim green color. Zolo was junior and he was an excellent in kendo, but right now he had Sanji pinned against wall his arms wrapped around Sanji slim waist devouring his mouth in a hot passionate kiss. Sanji was moaning and returning the kiss, the two were so engaged that they didn't see Penguin slip in. Penguin smiled at the couple, it was a hot scene between two men who were ranked at the hottest guys in the school.

"Ahem..."Penguin cleared his throat making Sanji jump from the kiss, but Zolo tighten his grip on Sanji and just turned his eye just looking a little annoyed. "Sorry to cut your make out session short." Penguin said laughing.

"Oh Penguin, right on time...let go moss head!" Sanji slap Zolo cheeks trying to pry himself from Zolo who grunted but let go. Sanji just glared at Zolo just yawned and stuck his finger in his ear. "Right, so attractive..." Sanji said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "So Penguin, I know you're down here for the pizza, but you said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes if you don't mind Sanji-senpai..." Penguin looked at Zolo who was absently staring at the rack of wine in the kitchen. Sanji looked back at Zolo and glared at him.

"Before you asked or attempt it. You touch that wine rack, I will personally be the one to fillet you. I love you moss head but touch it and die!" Zolo chuckled walked up to Sanji from behind through his right arm over Sanji shoulders, took out the cigarette between Sanji mouth and laid a deep passionate kiss on Sanji lips. Penguin took a seat on one of the stool waiting for the two to come up for air or wait until the ash fall on Zolo hand. Penguin had come to asked Sanji about how he and Zolo do it, being a couple. Sanji and Zolo relationship was known throughout the school but no one actually believe it; because the two have attendance to bust out in random fight all over campus and actually causing damage. The two finally parted for air, Zolo gave Sanji cigarette back then whispered in Sanji ear; he then turned beat red and coughed a little. "Ya I know, now get lost." Sanji pushed Zolo to the door and he left with a smile along with a laugh. "Sorry about that Penguin, the man is insufferable sometimes. Now what is it you wanted to ask me?" Sanji went over to the kettle and sat it on the stove turning it on to make them a pot of coffee.

"Well it's a little embarrassing, but I want to know how you and Zolo are so comfortable with, you know." Penguin was quite embarrassed but he needed to ask someone who was actually in a same sex relationship. Sanji smiled and chuckled, he poured the coffee and sat it in front of Penguin.

"Listen Penguin, Zolo and I aren't you typical couple as you see and hear. The man is obsessed with booze, swords, fighting, and sleeping for hours on end. He piss me off on a regular bases also we get in fight on a regular bases." Sanji took a drag of his cigarette. Penguin chuckled a little hearing the pissed off in Sanji voice. "But, the man has quality's that surpass those annoying ones. Like how he's actually really sweet when it counts, also he listens to me when no one else will. He also has my back, through times I need him, and when I just need someone there. Listen Penguin, we are comfortable with each other because we love each other from our hearts. We complement each other in ways other people wouldn't see. It doesn't matter whether you male or female, if you love someone with your whole heart, let them know but don't force it." Sanji stared at Penguin who was sitting there silently looking into his half filled coffee. " I can't help if you don't ask." Sanji said pulling out a leather pouch from his pants pockets squeezed the top letting it open and dumped the now smoked butt inside then closing it putting it down.

"I know Sanji-senpai, it's just I just Love him so much, but for the last couple years I've lusting after him, but his past is horrible, that if I try to...you know, get to close I don't think I could stop myself and I don't want to bring the past up that he so hard to forget." Penguin looked up to Sanji who was smiling. "What?"

"Penguin, you don't have anything to worry about. If this guy, you love so much, is smart...He'll see this. Now I have us this weekend to celebrate are anniversary being together. Later Penguin!" With that Sanji patted Penguin shoulder and left the kitchen.

Penguin cleaned the coffee cups grabbed the pizza out the freezer and made his way to the dorms. It was going on 7 O'clock at night, now and the buses had left now for town. Penguin made his way to the little kitchen that was in the middle of the dorm next to the stairs and through the pizza in the microwave. Penguin ran to his room to grab the beer but when entered he saw Shachi had pulled out the beer and left a note on top of it. Penguin opens the note and read aloud.

"Dear Penguin, I just wanted to tell you to keep a good eye on Law, I ran into Luffy earlier and corner Law trying to convince him to go to the festival with him. Law said no but Luffy wasn't upset with it, he's up to something I'll try to keep an eye on the kid here. Have fun! Oh, and I stash some lube under the pillow." Penguin stood there for a couple minutes and threw the paper into the trash can in frustration. "That asshole..." Penguin looked over to Shachi bed and went over to the pillow and lifted it to find the bottle of lube under his pillow. "Not like anything going to happen...I'm just making sure no one finds it...that's right." Penguin grabbed the lube and stuck it in his back pocket of his jeans, but was turning red as thoughts of him and Law naked having full on sex in Law's room raced his mind. "RIGHT PIZZA!" Penguin grabbed the pack of beer ran to the kitchen grabbed the pizza and then went to Law's door. He knocked twice on the door and then heard a 'who is it,' so Penguin cleared his throat and in a clear loud voice said. "PIZZA DELEVERY!" Law opens the door shaking his head but letting his friend in. Penguin had to calm himself because Law was dressed only in a white tank top and black shorts; this was sexual invitation to Penguin but Penguin shook his head and went inside.

"Wow that looks great!" Penguin sat the pizza on the small Kotastu along with a 24 pack of Sapporo. "Hell ya..." Penguin smiled at the Law response when he reveals the beer. Law was actually a drinker but only when he was sure no one knew about it. Penguin had never drunk with Law before, but he knew that neither him or Law had a drop for some time. Law went over open the case took out two cans open both and handed one to Penguin. "I have to say Shachi bought the good stuff. This is my kind of festival, cheers!" Law was now smiling ear to ear and it made Penguin heart fluttered, Penguin smiled and hit their can together; tonight was going to be an awesome time.

~2 hours in~

Law and Penguin where sitting close to each other but around the Kotastu; the 24 pack of beer was now down to only ten cans and the pizza was gone. The two where now drunk as they were just laughing and giggling with every word that the two were saying. Penguin was staring at Law; Penguin had laid his head on the table just staring at Law who was staring back, and smiling gently at him.

"Oi...La...Can...I ask..." Penguin was trying to speak normally but he was having trouble, Law started to shake his head at Penguin failed attempt at asking a question.

"Ask...away...while...still conscious..." Law now was busting up laughing, apparently realizing he too now was having trouble speaking. Penguin slowly lifted his head but laughing as well and crawled to Law and then stared at up on all four under his hat. Law leaned back on his hands and tilted his head to his right smiling at Penguin. "Are we...drunk? Wait...you...had...a...uhm...shit!" Law let his hands slide out from leaning on and he fell to the floor laughing. Penguin crawled over and hovered over Law placing his right hand on Law's left side. The two look at each other in silence. "Pen...hat..." Law reached up with his left hand and took off his hat and then throwing it to the side. "Wow...your...quite...handsome..." Law looked up at Penguin; who blushed a little but kept staring upon Law's beautiful face. Then slowly Penguin moved down to Law face and then closed the gap, placing a soft kiss on Law's lips. Law closed his eyes and returns a bit of pressure acknowledging the kiss. Penguin then pulled back so was looking over Law's face again.

"Sorry..."Penguin whispered out. Law push himself up a little so he was on his elbow and brings his faces an inch away from Penguin face again. "I've should've of asked." Law nodded closed his eyes again but leaned in closing the gap. Penguin closed his eyes as well and leaned into the kiss. It started out slow with the two testing the water by little peck on the lips moving their heads side to side; then Penguin reached up with both hands to steady Law head and ran his tongue along Law's bottom lip then sucked on the lip gently. Law moaned and granted Penguin access to his hot cavern. Penguin then stood up on his knees leaning Law's head back then diving his tongue down into Law's mouth. Penguin was getting braver by the moment as Law let him take control. The two let their tongue rub against each other enjoy the taste and texture. Then when Penguin applied more pressure backwards the two fell back hard on the floor. "Ouch...sorry are you ok?" Penguin lifted himself up slowly looking down at a Law who was breathing heavy but was smiling his eyes still close.

"Yes...Penguin...how drunk are you...better yet...how drunk am I?" Law through his right arm over his eyes now trying to hide his action. Penguin backed off and looked down at Law. His head was clearing a little but the alcohol was still making him crave for Law.

"Law..." Law let his arm fall to his side now being sprawled on the floor. Law looked up at Penguin blanked face. "I need to tell you something..."Penguin took a deep breath and sat on his knees keep eye contact with Law. "I love you..." Penguin said it but regretted the moment he said it. Law eye's went wide in fear and turned away quickly.

"I guess you're more drunk then I figured." Law said chuckling a little bit but stop when he saw the hurt expression on Penguin face. "Right...please Penguin, don't say that. You out of anyone should kno-"

"I know..."Penguin cut Law off and looked down to his knees and shut his eyes closed tight. "Law...I am drunk but I'm not so drunk that...I don't know... what I'm saying..." Penguin looked up at Law tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "I Love you...I know you can't love anyone...I get it...especially while you're here..." Penguin moved now and position himself over Law; Penguin placed his hand on either side of Law head and stared down at a very confuse Law who was shaking his slowly side to side. "Law... no one here to catch us...and...I'm willing to forget tonight completely, but before you completely reject me..."Penguin leaned down closing the gap between Law and his face. "Let me love on you...I'll stop...promise..." Penguin saw a bit of fear behind Law's eyes; but Law then leaned up suddenly closing his eyes and kissed Penguins lips. The two moved slowly not devouring each other but almost as if Law was trying to push through his fear. Then Law pulled back laying back down on the floor and looked up at Penguin.

"O...k..." Penguin heart leapt in joy but then Law killed it with his next words. "But...after tonight...don't ever...ask me again..." Law glared at Penguin, who was about to cry; because Law was treating this as if Penguin was just using him for sex. That wasn't what Penguin wanted, but Penguin bit his lip and nodded. Penguin watch as Law become completely relaxed now and stared up at Penguin.

"I'm yours..." Penguin leaned down to Law face and started a trail of kisses to from the corner of Law lip to his ears. Penguin then let his tongue dart out to his mouth, tracing the shell of Law's ear down the back of his ear then back up to the earrings; letting one of the earrings slip in his mouth. Law moaned and moved his hand to the side making more room for Penguin to continue.

Penguin took that as an encouragement, Penguin let it slip from his mouth then started a trail of kisses down his neck to the front of the neck now. Penguin started to suck slightly at Law's adman apple which Law let out a groan throwing his head back for Penguin. Penguin moaned at the small groan and intakes of breath from Law. Penguin then got a little braver now and let his right hand come up shakily to Law chest and started to massage gently through the tank. Penguin was now making his way down Law's neck to Law's left shoulder placing a kiss on it and then sitting back admiring a now breathless and lascivious Law. Law sat upcoming face to face with Penguin and leaned in for a kiss. Penguin melted into the kiss this time there was fire behind it and Penguin gave in slightly letting Law to control it. The two moved more fiercely together letting their mouths to take over now just wanting feel and taste each other essence. Penguin then let both hands dip under Law's tank massaging the toned six pack. Law broke the kissed held his hands above his head.

"Go ahead..." Penguin sat up on his knees pulling the tank up and off of Law. Penguin threw it to the side then push Law back down gently on the floor and looked over Law body. This man was perfectly beautiful; Law had a flawless body from his tan complexion to the perfectly sculpted muscles. Penguin started at the bottom of Laws stomach and slowly let moved his arms up just feeling and memorizing the feeling of Law's skin. It was soft to the touch but the muscle underneath ripple with power reminding Penguin this body was strong and powerful. Penguin then bent forward and started to traced the heart tattoo with the weird smiley in the middle with his tongue. "Ohhh...that's...feels...good..."Penguin smiled as Law let the compliment slip out of his mouth as Penguin lightly traced the heart. Penguin was careful not to hit the obvious erogenous area on Law's body. Penguin shuffled down to Law abdomen and started to trace the outlines of the obvious six pack. Law then grabbed Penguin by the hair forcibly and smashed their lips together and then flipping their position quickly on the floor.

"Law!" Penguin was shock when he was now the one on the bottom and Law was looking down on him. Law then let his hands slip under Penguin black t-shirt roughly pulling it up, and over Penguin then throwing it. Law had a pink streak over the brim of his nose but his eyes were filled with lust and passion. "You don't-"Law placed a finger on Penguins lips shaking his head no. Then he leaned down and engaged in another hot kiss.

"Penguin-" Penguin snapped his eyes open and stared at the ceiling since Law was now whispering in his ear. " Let me suck you off please..." Penguin moaned as the words he wanted to hear since this attraction had started come slipping out of Law mouth; in a sexy low moan. Penguin nodded not able to speak, but then Penguin violently through his head back when Law groped his crotch roughly. "Your so hard..." Law then backed off of Penguin then stood up and offer a hand to Penguin, stumbling a little though. Penguin extended his hand and Law roughly pulled Penguin to his feet; Penguin stumbled and fell into the Law's chest. Penguin breathed in through his nose and moan at the scent that belong to Law; it was the scent of light musk scent with a hint of vanilla and coffee.

Then Law reached down to Penguin face and lifted his chin, bending down for a passionate kiss. Penguin struggled a little to stand, his head was spinning from standing up so fast and the lack of oxygen from kissing Law; but he managed to wined his arms around Law neck pulling himself up so he could match Law passion. Penguin then started to back Law up to the bed, and when Law legs hit the bed they gave way the two falling roughly down on the bed, but the two never broke the kiss. After a few more deep tonguing of Law's mouth Penguin pulled back and off of Law admiring the sexy mischievous look on Law's face.

"Give me, a show..." Penguin face turned pink in embarrassment, but nodded and climbed off of Law. Penguin started to sway his hip a little bit imagining there was music and started move his hands up and down his body pleasuring himself in front of Law. Penguin was very aroused and dancing for Law was even more arousing. Penguin then undid the his button of his pants then slowly moved the zipper down; letting a breathy moan out, just out pure relief. Penguin slid the jeans down past the curve of his small hips letting gravity pull the pants down the rest of way. Law crooked his finger to Penguin to come back over. Penguin set out of his pant closing the gap between Law and himself. Law reached out to Penguin hip with both hands and brought his face right at Law's crotch; coming faced to with obvious bulge in Penguin briefs. Law then planted a kiss on Penguins trapped erection; a low breathy moan escaped Penguin's lip. Law then open his mouth and started to suck on it through the thin material wetting the it completely but also torturing Penguin. Penguin was moaning under his breath; breathing heavy and hard. Then Penguin shook his head fast grabbed the back of Law head and pulled it back.

"No...stop...Law..." Penguin looked down at a very blank and no emotional face. Just as he thought, Law had lost controlled and was now not in control anymore of his body. Penguin climbed off and started to cuss himself out; Law tried to reach out to pull Penguin back but Penguin grabbed it with his hand. "Law...please...snap out of it." Penguin kneeled in front of Law who was sitting up straight but looking down at Penguin, who heart was breaking. "Law, your not being forced anymore...Please realized this...your not a sex object...or a tool for it." Penguin could see the haze in his eye Law eye's start to fade. "Law, I promise you...I won't look at you like that...I do love you, and it's not just for sex..." The haze now was gone and Law had finally come back to his sense but sadness with a hint of disgrace replaced it. Penguin leaned up and kiss Law lips gently then let his forehead rest against Law's. "I love you...I won't bother you anymore after tonight, but let me stay close as a friend just to watch over you...please..." Penguin will keep his word and not bother Law anymore but he didn't want to lose Law completely. Law shook his head yes agreeing. Penguin smiled and a little hope return to his soul that was breaking in sorrow of never being able to get close to Law.

Penguin then placed another peck on Law's lip but Law bent down closing the gap, kissing Penguin deep. Penguin let Law control the pace of the kiss while Penguin leaned Law back to the head of the bed. Scooting to the top of the bed without breaking the kiss Law let his hands come up to Penguin chest and let them roam lightly all over; feeling out Penguin like he felt him earlier. Penguin broke the kiss closing his eyes he rubbed his left cheek against Law's left cheek; purring a little as Law hands ran over his erect nipples. Penguin moved himself a little so he was now straddling Law hips. Penguin than sat back and smiled down seeing that Law was now back in control of his body. Climbing off of Law but shifting down south to the crotch.

Penguin laid his head on Law's upper right thigh; he apply small pressure making Law hitching his breath in his throat. Penguin then reached up pulling the black shorts down; but he wasn't excepting though the nice dark colored long dick to pop right out. Penguin licked his lips at the sight in front of him, Law dick was a good 8 and half inches long with a slight curve to it. Penguin made a lick from the base of the dick where Law kept his hair nice and trim to the tip; Law shivered violently at the sudden contact. Then Law hand came to the back of Penguin head; excepting it to pull him back but instead it push him forward, encouraging him to continue. He did just that; Penguin situating himself in between Law's long toned tan thighs. Law open his legs for Penguin making sure he was comfortable and then Penguin went down completely on him. Law arched his back at the fast action; Penguin had cupped his right hand at the base stroking up as he came back up. Penguin repeated the action a couple more time; he would suck his cheeks in when going down then when he came up he brought up his hand that stroke his dick. Law was breathing heavy then pushed himself in a sitting position to watch Penguin.

"Penguin...close..."Penguin nodded and backed off a little; then Penguin stuck his tongue out then started to flick the slit of the penis. Law gripped Penguins hair tight, he bit down on his lower lip, but then bucked forward into Penguin mouth then out. Penguin was shocked at first but open his mouth allowing Law to fuck his mouth. Law started a slow pace but then after Penguin closed his mouth he lost the rhythm and then pulled out letting out a loud groan splattering his seed all over Penguin face. "So...good..." Law had thrown his head back letting his mouth hang open as he saw white stars dance behind his closed eyes as he finish his orgasm. Law then threw his head forward when he start to buck uncontrollably as Penguin took Law dick in his mouth, but slowly sucking on just head a couple time then letting it fall out of his mouth.

"Law...taste...good..." Penguin couldn't help but to say it. Law pulled Penguin up and started to kiss him passionately. The two fell back on the bed fighting for control, but with Law exhausted from his release Penguin won out. Law was now having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Your turn..." Law tried to sit up but Penguin pushed him down and shook his head.

"Let me just lay in your arm and kiss me...I'm close and that's all I want..." Penguin saw a look of sadness but Law nodded and reach over with his left hand to Penguin's chin bringing his mouth to his. Penguin reached down to his brief pulling them down letting his dick spring out. Law broke the kiss to look at Penguin erection.

"I didn't realize it was that big..." Law said bringing his hand down to it and wrapping around the base. Penguin leaned his head in the crook of Law's neck panting like crazy feeling Law on him. Law placed a kissed upon Penguin forehead increasing the pace of his stroke; fast and hard. Penguin was moaning and clinging to Law chest, Law did one last stroke then slightly press down on tip, which then sent Penguin over the edge, his seed spilling all over Law's hand, stomach, and on his lower stomach as well. Penguin was breathing heavy but crawled closer to Law. Law reach over to the night stand slowly, missing the box of tissue at least three time. "Fuck, tired..." Law was beyond exhausted but he finally grabbed it then brought it on the bed to clean up a little. After Law was done he just through the box and he ball of tissue over his shoulder not caring, but held Penguin tight to his chest. "Stay...with...me..." Law then fell asleep with Penguin already out cold in Law's arm.

~next Moring~

Law sat up slowly holding his head and groaning in agony as his headache pounded full forth. After a couple minutes of steadying himself and trying to think why he had such a horrible headache, his eyes widen then looked over to the side of the bed to see a sleeping Penguin, but it was empty. Law then looked over to the rest of his room, to see a mess but it to was clean, no empty beer can, no pizza, or even the ball of tissue. The room was spotless except for a sheet of paper with a pen on top of it on the small Kotastu. Law slowly swung his legs over the bed and made his way over to the paper. Law picked it up and already started to break down.

Law, I will keep my word as promised. I won't come near you, I'll keep my distance. Please forgive me, but I will always still love you.

Penguin.

"SHIT!" Law threw the paper angrily at the wall. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Law shook his head a couple time and made his way to the door flinging it open then started to pound on the door to Penguin room. "PENGUIN OPEN UP!" Law shouted through the door; but nothing. "Penguin...please..." Law had lowered his voice softly trying to coax his friend out. "It's my fault as well...You and Shachi are my closest friend." Law heard a rustle behind the door. "I don't...or more I can't lose you as a friend." Law was bleeding his heart out to Penguin. Law stood there silently waiting for any response. Then the door open revealing a very upset Penguin, eyes that where red from crying; he hid though behind the door. Law out stretch his hand to Penguin. "Penguin...come here..." Penguin looked at the hand and placed his in Law. Law smiled at the trust, then pulled Penguin out behind the door and into his chest. Penguin eyes widen when he felt Law embrace him in a hug. "I'm sorry...I want us to stay close, but I don't want-" Penguin placed a finger on Law lips to silent him.

"I know your scared Law. If you want we can keep this between us, I promise I won't doing anything to reveal this..." Law smiled down and pulled Penguin in for a kiss.

But unknowing the two were being watch, even though the dorm was suppose to be empty, a pair of eye filled with hatred and jealous watch from the end of the corridor. It was Luffy, if glares could kill Penguin would be six feet under. Luffy narrowed his eye but then smirked evilly, then diving into his pocket bring out his camera on his phone then snapping pictures, and then leaving but whispered silently.

"He will be mine."

~End Chap 4~

Chap 3 Third side Chap 5 to Love to lost

Yup that's Chap 4 pretty damn long also its 5am here I've been up for a 34 hours now. I really like how this turned out, the drama is about get real; get ready for something you didn't see coming. Hiya!


	5. Love to lost

Title: Triangle War

Rating: Chap. Nc-17(chap will differ)

Genre: School boys, Love affairs, Comedy, drama, rape

Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal

Pairing: Right if I type it I spoil the whole thing!

Chapters: 5/6

Summary: Welcome to the all boys Academy One Piece. Trafalgar Law is quite a popular student, he's a junior and studying to become a Surgeon unknowingly Law has become a center point for two particular students, and this is their story.

Comments: I came up with this idea when I drew the Cover for this. I've never done a school version, and I want to give it a shot. Oh don't hurt me if something surprises you with one or more characters.

Chap 4 A leap of Faith, and sorrow

Chap 6. A Proper Goodbye

Luffy stood behind the corner to the entrance of the junior dorm watch Penguin and Law make out in the hall way. Luffy narrowed his eyes glaring down the couple. Luffy though smiled at the sight of Law who was only dress in his black briefs, Luffy could see now all the tattoo and how built Law was. Law then grabbed Penguin hand and led him back to his bedroom the door clicking close. Luffy though turned and left but looked at phone in his hands.

"So, that why Law pushed me away. That whore has his claw in him. Well I guess I need to come up with a plan, to break that connection." Luffy flipped through the picture he just snapped of them making out. He then grins evilly to himself. "Once Ussop comes back, I can put my plan in to action." Luffy looked back at the dorm once more, then turn on his heel and headed for the entrances dorms.

~Several weeks later~

"OI, Penguin where that screw driver?" Shachi said yelling at his friend who just so happen to be under a car on a car elevator. Penguin stuck his head out from under the yellow car. Penguin and Shachi where dressed in white jumpsuit with Law strange logo on the front over their hearts, and one more on the back enlarge to cover the back.

"Over in the tool box, on the left." Penguin said pointing to a red tool box. Shachi went over and found it then went over to his friend who had stuck his head back under the car.

"Penguin...are you ok? You've been keeping your distance lately from Law, why is that? Also you never told me how it went that weekend." Shachi stood there looking under the car to his friend, who work silently under the car. "You know, I've never seen you this consumed in working on this car." Penguin finally dropped his hands and let out a sigh.

"Listen Shachi, I told him, and he doesn't love me like that, but apparently it's ok for us to make out when know one looking." Shachi frowned at this statement; he then grabbed Penguin by the wrist and led him out from under the car to the leather couch that was place in the garage. Shachi pushed Penguin down on the couch. "Oi! what's gotten into you!" Shachi smirked then went over to the locked mini fridge in the garage. Shachi had placed the fridge in here just for Penguin and him; he was the only one with a key. He unlocked the fridge and pulled two beet bottles out, turned around and grin. "You and your Alcohol! Fine give me it."

"No problem." Shachi closed the door with his foot and went back over to the couch handing the bottle to his friend he then flopped on the couch beside him. "Alright now spill, tell me everything." Penguin let another sigh, but proceeded to tell his friend everything that happen Friday night and Saturday. "So you to never actually had sex, just gave each other blowjobs or in your case a hand job.." Penguin growled at his friend for his bluntness. "Also you two never did anything like afterwards, but Saturday just lay around and cuddled? Wow you two are really sad." Penguin took the pillow behind and smacked his friend in the face with it.

"Would you stop being so blunt about it." Penguin guzzled down the rest of the beer and looked at the yellow car still partly covered by a tarp. "Yes that all we did." Penguin looked to his friend who nursing his beer. "So..."

"I couldn't find him." Penguin face went serious under his hat as fear sat in. "I did see him at the bus when they were loading...but I couldn't find him at the festival." Shachi turned to his friend and lowered his sunglasses giving his friend a serious gaze. "Penguin that kid could've snuck off back here. But I'm not sure, just be careful around him. The kid gives me bad vibes." Penguin nodded and the two sat in silence but then Shachi turned back to his friend."So why the hell was Law limping that Sunday?" Shachi asked guzzling the last bit of alcohol himself. Penguin tilted his head and smiled.

"Our Law is quite a catch klutz . He fell over his Kotastu table hitting his inner thigh on a corner." Shachi then busted up laughing and so did Penguin. The two both laughed with their whole heart, but then the two settled down when someone open the door to the garage; who was also wearing a white jumper. "Ya, what's up?" Penguin asked the short red hair kid.

"Penguin-senpai? Someone looking for you." Shachi eyed Penguin who slapped him one more time with the pillow but got leaving Shachi there on the couch looking at the car. "Shachi-senpai?" Shachi didn't realize the red hair kid was still there.

"Ya, what is it?" The red hair kid eyed the car. Shachi smiled knowing what the kid was about to ask. "Don't ask..."Shachi waved the kid off who bowed slightly then left him alone. Shachi stood up going over to the tool box which just so happen to be at the window that Shachi fear kicked in. There walking to the woods which stood quite far from the school, was Penguin and Luffy. "Why are they going in the direction. I need Zolo, and Sanji." Shachi bolted out of the garage to find the other two people who knew about this situation; because right now nothing felt right.

Penguin walked out of the garage into the fall cold air, and saw Luffy standing with his back to him. Luffy was dressed in his street clothed; blue ripped jeans with a long red sweater. Luffy turned around when he heard Penguin coming out the building. Penguin eye the smiling kid, something felt off but he couldn't placed it. Luffy smiled brightly at Penguin who smiled back.

"Oh, Luffy...I didn't realize it was you. Is there something I can help you with?" Penguin asked eyeing Luffy, Shachi warning was sitting on the back of his mind, but Luffy didn't really scream serious trouble.

"Awh, yes...Penguin-senpai...I've actually heard a lot of wonderful things from Law-senpai, and was wondering if you could help me with something." Penguin smiled at hearing the words from Luffy, about Law talking nothing but good things about him. Luffy pointed to the woods. "It's a science project and I was wondering if you could me. Law-senpai said you where good in science."

"Ya...sure no problem. Lead the way." Penguin was happy to help the young boy. Beside Law tolerated him and actually cared for the boy, Penguin didn't want to be rude so Penguin followed the boy who lead them to the woods.

~At the same time~

Law was heading to the garage to check on his two friends who sometimes lock themselves away for hours on end working on things, but when he was stopped by a young entrance lever boy with a very long nose.

"OI! wait a minute..." Law stopped and turned to the boy who came running after him.

"Yes can I help you?" Law cleared his throat and not to sound nervous, this doesn't happen at all; no one comes running up to him likes.

"You are Trafalgar-senpai yes?" Law nodded, and the boy smiled. "Luffy-san said you where really good at math, and I was wondering if you could help me understand a problem?" Law blushed a little from the offer.

"uhm, sure...Shall we go to the library then?" Ussop smiled then turned and headed to the library. Law followed the boy, but looked back to the garage that was in the distance. Something felt off, he didn't know what but something felt off.

~Somewhere in the woods~

Penguin and Luffy came to a spot where there was a clearing; leaves of all colored of littered the ground but there still was a canopy of leafs above. Luffy was leading then stop and so did Penguin; Penguin was looking around now getting a bad vibe. Luffy turned around to Penguin and stared at him. Penguin stared at him under his hat; he saw the happiness, cheerfulness has disappeared and was replaced with anger.

"So, your Penguin...what the fuck does he see in you." Penguin growled at this sudden insult.

"Say what...What your problem.." Penguin tried to control his anger in his voice, but Luffy laughed and pointed at him.

"You're my fucking problem." Luffy started to walk to Penguin who started to backup, when Luffy saw this he stopped; which caught Penguin off guard in which Luffy took advantage of this. Luffy leapt forward and punch Penguin in the stomach who bent over and gasped loudly. Luffy pulled his arm back letting Penguin fall to the ground. Penguin fell to his knees holding his stomach, he lifted his head and growled.

"For a scrawny punk, you sure punch hard." Luffy smirked at this but then kicked Penguin side hard, sending Penguin flying across the ground against a tree trunk. "fuck..." Penguin back hit hard against the trunk, making his vision blurry. Penguin leaned his now bruised back against the tree trying to push him to a standing position. Luffy glared down Penguin who manage to pull himself to a standing position then brought up his arm then took a martial art stance. "Fine, kid if you want a fight, then I'll give you a fight." Luffy stood there smirking then crooked his right hand for Penguin to come at him. "Cocky bastard." Penguin leapt at Luffy trying to land a punch or a kick at Luffy, but the kid was extremely talented and avoided the entire attempt. Then Penguin went in for left jab Luffy vanished from his eye sight. "Where-AHH" Penguin screamed in pain when a punch was delivered to his spine. Luffy then grabbed Penguin right arm and swung it back in a painful position nailing it against Penguin back. "DAMMIT!"

Penguin yelled in frustration, Luffy then reach around with his right hand, while his left hand held Penguin pinned arm tightly against his back, to Penguin front to the collar of the jumper and popped open the button. Penguin eyes went wide, when noticed what Luffy was doing. Penguin left hand went straight to Luffy right to grab it away but Luffy grabbed it then started to close his hand tight around Penguin digits which started to crack.

"FUCK! STOP!" Penguin was screaming in pain, Luffy let Penguin hand drop right before crushing the bones then let go Penguin arm which dropped limp by his side. Penguin stood there with both his hands numb and in pain. He watch as Luffy made his way to the front; eyes filled with hatred and something else in which Penguin was scared for his life. "Luffy, please what do you want..." Luffy smiled and dived into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Penguin watched as Luffy clicked a few buttons then smiled then turned it to Penguin, whose eyes widen. "You, saw..."

"Oh yes..." Luffy closed the phone then pushed Penguin backwards who fell down on to his butt and back falling back against a tree trunk. "Yes, I saw you two Friday night..." Penguin shudder in fear as Luffy squatted in front of him. Luffy then started to unzip the jumper and the roughly pulled it down Penguin shoulders. Luffy tilted his head, Penguin just looked around. "You know I didn't get a clear look at your face...Let me see what I'm going against." Luffy pulled off Penguin hat and through it to the side; Luffy grabbed Penguin chin and force him to look at him. "You are quite handsome, those dark charcoal eyes, that beautiful blackish blue hair, and of course those high slim cheek bones." Luffy gripped Penguin chin hard, making Penguin grunt in pain. Then Luffy dived in for a kiss, without thinking Penguin bit down hard on Luffy lips; in which Luffy pulled back quickly. Penguin tried to get up but couldn't. Penguin looked behind his shoulder in fear seeing that Luffy had cuffed his wrist together right above the jumper material. "You stole him..." Penguin looked back to Luffy who licked his lips with a smile at the blood.

"I what?" Penguin was now completely shaken up. Luffy stood up and looked down at Penguin who looked up in fear. Then Luffy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife, he clicked it open then knelt down in front of Penguin again, who was now breathing heavy. "Luffy...please...wait...Let's talk about this..." Luffy placed the blade on Penguin chin and grin.

"Ok, let's...here the deal Penguin...If you don't want to ruin Law career hers what you'll do. You'll leave and never come near Law ever. Also if you ever mention this to anyone I'll spread those photos."

"You've got to be kidding me. You will ruin Law Career because you think he and I-" Luffy slapped his hand over Penguin mouth quickly.

"I'm not, and I know you two had sex. Since Law was limping Sunday. You took away something special I wanted to take away..."Penguin started to shake in fear when Luffy serious gaze turned to psycho smile as he licked his lips. "I'm going to take it from you..." Luffy let go of Penguin mouth then reached back into his pocket.

"DAMMIT LUFFY! WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!...PLEASE LIS-" Luffy then smacked duck tape over Penguin mouth shutting him up.

"Right, like hell I'll listen to a slut like you." Luffy took the knife and cut straight up the black t-shirt Penguin was wearing. Luffy ran his hand down Penguin skin softly admiring the soft but rough texture. "I have to say, you have beautiful skin for a man." Luffy then turned Penguin over and pulled the jumper the rest of the way off then sliding them down his hips along with his boxer. Penguin face laid in the ground as tears gathered around his eyes. Luffy leaned down to Penguin ears and whispered. "enjoy this...like Law did."

End~

Chap 4 A leap of Faith, and sorrow

Chap 6. A Proper Goodbye

NO ONE PUNCH ME OR SLAP ME OR KICK ME!

Yes I made him evil, and yes I'm sorry for doing that to him.

I'll make it up to you guys later with another fanfic. "Hiding Place", also a Little fanfic called "Drink 2,3 whoops!"

Both Fanfics are light hearted and hot yaoi action. Especially "Drink 2,3 whoops"

If you want to know how I am drunk read the fanfic, it quite entertaining, actually if you want PM sharing me your drinking stories Please Do! I'll incorporate it in the story.

writing Chap 6 which is the ending now!


	6. A Proper Goobye

Title: Triangle War

Rating: R- eh whatever lol

Genre: School boys, Love affairs, Comedy, drama, rape

Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal

Pairing: PenguinxLaw and mention of MihawkxShanks

Chapters: 6/6

Summary: Welcome to the all boys Academy One Piece. Trafalgar Law is quite a popular student, he's a junior and studying to become a Surgeon unknowingly Law has become a center point for two particular students, and this is their story.

Comments: I came up with this idea when I drew the Cover for this. I've never done a school version, and I want to give it a shot. Oh don't hurt me if something surprises you with one or more characters.

Chap 5 to Love to lost

"PENGUIN ANSWER ME!" Shachi was now running through the forest where he saw Penguin and Luffy had walked to. Shachi had ran to Zolo, and Sanji to bring them along just in case. The two where luckily together at the dojo where Zolo captain the kendo team. Now the three where running widely through the forest looking for Penguin. Shachi had a horrible feeling, pain grasped his heart for his friend. Then Shachi stopped when he saw a clearing in the forest. Running like mad Shachi approach the clearing then choked on his air when he saw his friends laying unconscious on the ground.

"PENGUIN!" Shachi ran to his friend side sliding on the ground, and examine his friend. Penguin laid on his side in the fetal position on his right side with his left arm bent back to his back; his jumper was around his ankle, his boxer where pulled up though but Shachi could see the blood from cuts on his friends thigh. Shachi pulled up the jumper being very careful not to cause his friend anymore injury. Shachi notice around Penguin wrist that there where small gashes and red marks. "Oh Penguin..." Shachi zipped the jumper and then laid him down on his back. Shachi then pulled out his phone and texted Sanji and Zolo right away. It didn't take the two long to come upon the clearing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sanji was the first to see the injured Penguin. "Zolo carried him back to my." Zolo nodded and kneeled down; Shachi and Sanji carefully position Penguin on Zolo back. "Shachi go back with Zolo. I'll grabbed Law-"

"NO!" Everyone looked at Penguin who had surprised them by speaking. "No, its nothing-" Shachi bawled his fist in anger as his friend protested against getting Law, and saying nothing happen to him.

"BULL SHIT! Dammit Penguin your getting look at-"

"No Law-" Penguin said before falling unconscious again. Shachi bent down and grabbed Penguin hat then looked at Sanji.

"Sanji, he needs to be looked at." Came Zolo voiced who turned to his two friends. "If he refuses to be looked at by Law go grabbed Chopper." Sanji smiled and placed a kissed on his lover forehead.

"I knew there was reason I kept you around!" Sanji said smiling before Zolo growled in anger. "I'm going you two should to." Sanji then took off, Shachi then took off before Zolo did, since the man had no sense of direction.

"Who's Chopper?" Shachi turned back to his friend who looked at him.

"Tony, Tony, Chopper is a sophomore who only 14 but his medical skill are beyond amazing. He's also a good friend of mine and Sanji. Law and him study together sometimes." Shachi turned back to look at the building in front of them they were running to. It was now dark and it was getting colder, so when the two enter the back of the building of the junior dorm the heat from the building was well welcome. Shachi went to Penguin to check on him to make sure Zolo didn't joust him to bad. "How is he?" Zolo tilted his head to the side, looking at the frown on Shachi face.

"He's ok, but he defiantly needed to be looked at." Zolo headed to the staircase, with Shachi on his heels. The two climbed up the stairs to the fourth floor to Zolo room, which was at the end of the hallway. The fourth floor wasn't occupied except for a couple students who lived on the other side. Most students leave their sophomore year ether giving up on their study or getting kicked out because of grades. So Zolo had peace and quite especially when Sanji came over. "The keys in my back pocket." Shachi reached in the back pocket of Zolo jeans and pulled out the key unlocking the room. "Hit the light will ya," Shachi did lighting up the light.

"What the hell why is your room huge!" Shachi was shocked at the space of Zolo room. The room could hold a good 50 people in it comfortably. Zolo was a simple guy he had a huge futon in the corner a small Kotastu table a dresser that held a TV, with a gaming consolers and a writing desk. Then on the wall right to the door, where Zolo most precious swords.

" Oi, Shachi in the dresser there bottom drawer there a towel. Lay it on the futon, then help me strip of these clothes." Shachi did what he was told, after Shachi had placed the towel on the futon he went over to help Zolo to strip the now dirty and damp clothes Penguin was wearing. "Man, I would love to get my hands on whoever did this." Zolo said as he gently slide the jumpsuit off. Shachi had come behind Penguin to hold him; embracing him gently because now in proper light he saw the damage. Bruise covered the once beautiful body along with cut from a knife. "We'll leave the boxer on. I think I hear Sanji and chopper coming." Shachi nodded, and pick up Penguin bridal hold then went to lay him on Zolo Futon. Then the door open and Sanji came running in with a small boy with brunette hair wearing a pink top hat with a white X on the front.

"Oh...my...god..." Sanji approach Penguin who laid on the futon naked except for his boxer, revealing the damage. "what the hell..." Sanji was speechless at the sight. Zolo went over to Sanji grabbed his hand, Sanji looked at Zolo eye filled with pain and fury. "Zolo..." Zolo knew his lover and what went through his head. Zolo lead Sanji out of the room to give Chopper space to treat Penguin.

"So your Chopper?" Shachi watch as the young boy looked over Penguin body.

"Yes...this is horrible...whoever did this, did this to mentally and physically abuse him." Shachi stood on the other side of the room, watching as the young boy did his best to patch up Penguin. "Shachi could slide off his boxer please." Shachi, nodded but didn't move for a couple second knowing when he did remove them the fear of truth he was hoping was a lie might be true. Shachi went over and slide the now dirty and bloody shorts off. There was immense bruising and gashes all over his inner thighs. Chopper gasped and glared at the injuries but especially one around penguin penis at the base; it was a deep purple with strange red streaks. "He was raped, but was forced to ejaculate."

"What?" Zolo and Sanji came inside when they heard chopper diagnosed. Chopper looked to Zolo and Sanji with a most heartbreaking look. "Chopper, what do you mean he was forced?" Sanji asked sitting at the table, Sanji though turned his attention to Zolo who made his way over to the dresser and started to pull out clothing for Penguin. "I told you dude, those won't fit him..." Sanji said with a side note; Zolo flipped him off and went back digging for clothing.

"The deep purple coloring and the red streaks right here at the base of the penis is the sign of an ejaculation pill. It used for those who have trouble ejaculation sometime, what happens is that increase the hormones to extent that ejaculation must occur to relieve the pressure." Chopper went on explain as he disinfect the cuts and wrapped Penguin up. Then when Chopper asked Shachi to turn him over, the evidence was obvious when semen started to leak from Penguin ass, mix with blood.

"Please...stop" Shachi carefully rolled Penguin over when his voice came over weak and raw. Shachi had to bite back tears, as looked upon his friend who spirit was now broken completely. "Its nothing..." Penguin shakily propped himself up in a sitting position; Chopper freaking out telling him not to move. "Please, forget about it...there nothing no one can do. Zolo may I borrow some clothe please..." Zolo hand Penguin his clothing without a word. The room was silence as penguin dressed himself; no one said a word or more like no one didn't know what to say. "Thank you...excuse me..." With that penguin got up shakily and left the room.

"What should we do?" Chopper asked clinging to Zolo who tap Chopper hat. "This is serious..."

"It is...but who did this?" Zolo looked to Shachi who was still eyeing the door.

"Luffy..."

"Are you sure?" Sanji asked lighting up a cigarette. "But why would he do this?"

"Luffy threaten by Penguin. Law Loves Penguin, but the man being stubborn and Luffy doesn't like the Penguin is Law center. Luffy might of caught Penguin and Law making out Friday night." Zolo raised an eyebrow at this. "When we were at the festival Luffy snuck back here and caught Penguin and Law together. Something tells me he might of black mailed Penguin to leave Law alone or leave." Sanji and Zolo looked at each then back at Shachi who had leaned back on the futon still starring at the door. Chopper had went over to Sanji and sat beside yawning a little bit.

"That bullshit...we need to do something..."Zolo joined Shachi on the futon, everyone sitting in silence then a knock came at the door making everyone jumped. "Who is it?" Zolo got up and went over to the door, and then Zolo jumped then looked back at Sanji with a weird scared face. Sanji shook his in disappointment.

"Come on Zolo open the damn door for him." Sanji knew that face all too well. Zolo frowned but open the door and the man at the door entered. It was the dorm advisor Dracula Mihawk. "Good evening Sensei," Sanji greeted the advisor appropriate, but Zolo wasn't handling the situation to well pining himself against the door. Mihawk looked at the obvious frighten Zolo then back at the others.

"Right, why did I see an obvious tortured Penguin walk in his room, as though the world has ended." Mihawk eyed down the students who shivered under his piercing gazed. Then out of know where Shachi jumped to his feet, making everyone jump in pure surprise. "uhm, Shachi what's wrong."

"Sensei, are not currently dating Shanks-san!" Everyone gasped in the room, Mihawk turned beat red and then glared down Shachi. "I'll take that as a Yes, Sensei this is a serious situation we find ourselves in. I need you to relay a message for me to Shanks-san."

"Shachi what hell is going on in your head?" Sanji ask eyeing a now chipper Shachi.

"Law told me and Penguin that Shanks-san was Luffy guardian, and pretty much listen to whatever Shank-san says. If we can get word to him what Luffy had done-"

"Luffy? What are talking about?" Mihawk interrupted Shachi role. Shachi took a brief minute to explain what happen to Penguin. "Are you sure this happen? Do you have any evidence Luffy did this?" Mihawk was now pretty anger at the accusation. Shachi stopped for a brief second then smiled to himself.

"I will have confession from that boy, by Saturday night." Everyone looked at Shachi who adjusted his sunglasses grinning. "If you could Shanks-san here by Saturday night right behind the dorm of the Entrance. You'll hear him confess to the whole thing." Shachi was beaming with confidence, now.

"Shouldn't we tell Law what happen?" Chopper finally put his two cents in.

"No, If Law hears what happen to Penguin or this whole Triangle war, Law might...disappear...and I don't want to think what could happen if he does. Law been through hell and back, and I can't let him know this." Shachi turned to look out the pitch black window. He also thought to himself , 'Also Law might actually take his own life, like before...proving to himself he should've never open up. No for Law and Penguin I won't let it end this way.' Chopper though just sat there beside Sanji thinking himself. "Right, can you get Shanks here Sensei?" Mihawk nodded and decided to exit the room, making Zolo jumped when he smiled at him before leaving. Shachi notice the weird reaction out of Zolo. "Uhm, Zolo what the hell wrong with you."

"Ignore the Marimo...he's just jumpy around Mihawk sensei, because-" Sanji was stopped when Zolo threw a shoe at his face.

"SHUT IT DART BROW!" Shachi mouth went jarred when Sanji laughed and rubbed his nose. "stupid cook..." Zolo crossed his chest and looked away. Shachi shrugged and let it go.

~Saturday~

Shachi was sitting in his room now staring at life Penguin in his bed. The past third day Penguin didn't leave this room except going to the bathroom, and Shachi knew why; Penguin actually out of know where clung to Shachi and spilt everything what Luffy had done to him. Shachi understood why he didn't leave this room. Law had heard Penguin being rather ill; which was the only excuse Shachi could come up with to excuse his absence from classes, but this made Law worried who wanted to see him. Shachi kept his promise to Penguin though and made sure that he and Law never come in contact until they figure things out. Shachi knew today would be the day, they corner that jack ass, but they had to be careful. Shachi lifted his head when he heard Law door open then close; footsteps could be heard coming close to their door, then nothing. Shachi knew exactly what's going on. Law had done this for the last couple of days; he would exit his room come to their door and just stare at it, and then.

"Yup, he's leaving..."Shachi sighed, he could hear the heart break in Law footsteps as he walked away. Shachi looked at his friend who pulled the blanket over his head and soft cries could be heard. "Don't worry Penguin, we'll nailed his ass..." Shachi got up from his bed and started to get ready for his intervention with Luffy, then a knock came from their door. "huh?" Shachi knew it wasn't Law he had a light knock which was quick tap not a knock, this was a knock of apologies. Shachi went over and open the door, "Hi, can I help you?"

"You are Shachi-senpai?"

"Yes, and you are..."

"My name is Ussop, I need to tell you something." Ussop stood there look very serious, Shachi open the door and let Ussop in.

~The infirmary~

Law slowly came upon the infirmary door, he was lost in his thoughts about the past couple of days. As Law open the door he heard a couple voice coming from the treatment room. Law closed the door quietly and sneaked over to the room listening the door way. It was Chopper and Zolo.

"I think we should just tell him..." Came chopper sweet innocence voice.

"Chopper, you know we can't. This is very delicate situation,"

"Awh, But Zolo-senpai... IT obvious he Loves him that much he would take that for him."

"Your preaching to choir, Chopper... but we can't tell Law-"

"Tell me what?" Law made his presence known now, since it was obvious they were talking about him. Both Zolo and chopper frozen in fear as they were now caught. Zolo was leaning against the wall of the door and Chopper was sitting on the stool. Zolo cleared his throat then eyed Law calmly.

"Can't" Zolo said, which mad Law lose his temper throwing down his bag and books.

"BULLSHIT YOU CAN'T! NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Law grabbed a hold of Zolo white dress shirt "FUCKING PENGUIN IGNORING ME SHACHI IS ABOUT SOMETHING ABOUT ME! NOW SPILL IT!" Law have had it, and he wasn't holding back.

"Penguin Loves you Law." Chopper sweet voice broke the silence after Law had let his frustration out. Law turned and looked at Chopper in shock. Chopper sweet face became serious. "Penguin Love you. He went through something he probably wouldn't understand, but he loves you." Law let Zolo go who said nothing and leaned back against the wall; Law looked to the floor hiding his face from them.

"How do you know..." Law asked emotionless.

"Sanji, myself, Chopper, Shachi...are the only one who knows Law. But Penguin went through something to keep your secret, but to be honest with you Law...I wanna slap you." Law snapped back up to Zolo for the obvious insult.

"Uhm what the hell was that for, and what happen to Penguin?" Law couldn't wrap his head around this whole situation.

"Because Sanji calls me a moron for not picking up on obvious clues, but that how I am. I know you love Penguin, and you know Penguin Loves you. For the love of god just tell him." Law stood there staring at Zolo mouth a gaped. "That why I want to slap you for, but if you want to hear the truth of what happen to Penguin, come with me." Zolo started to walk out and turned back to Law with one eye. "Because you'll being hearing it straight from the horse's mouth." Law eyed Zolo but followed after him; he needed the truth right now.

~Behind the entrance dorms~

Luffy was kind of shocked when he was escorted out behind the dorm by two seniors; Sanji, and Franky. Luffy was being held by both arms tightly, he couldn't shake them they where rather strong. Luffy now stood there eyeing down Shachi.

"What wrong Sha-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear you speak kid." Luffy just stood there not caring. " You make me sick kid. Thanks to you my friend is seriously unstable." Luffy laughed a little which pissed Shachi off, but he needed to stay calm right now. This kid wasn't too bright and he needed to trick this kid in giving his confession. "So is that it?"

"What? I didn't do anything to your friend..." Luffy grinned evilly. Shachi breathed in slowly, but then Luffy tilted stuck out his tongue. "Oh wait do you mean the little male slut of yours?" Luffy laughed, making Shachi clutch his mouth shut angrily. "I guess I'm going have to dispense his little secret since he went and told you."

"Like hell, you will...so what did you actually do to him?" Shachi needed just a little more information. Luffy sighed and smiled evilly.

"Well since that slut Penguin, went and had sex with my Law I went ahead and repaid the favor." Shachi growled, and Luffy smiled evilly, "that right I raped him, and I got to say he was a good fuck." Luffy started to laugh but Shachi punched him right in the face. Luffy coughed a little and was about to strike back, but Sanji and Franky held him still.

"That felt good." Shachi said waving his hand a little. Shachi though brought out his secret weapon hidden in his pocket. "Do you see this, its a recorder, also..."Shachi pointed to the side of the building, where Luffy was now facing down an angry Shanks, and Mihawk right behind him, but then everyone jumped when a voice came from their other side.

"YOU BASTARD!" Law had stepped out of the shadows of the building. Luffy was now shivering in fear, there staring him down was Law now full with anger. "Damn it Luffy, why the fuck would you do that!" Law was gritting his teeth holding back his anger. Luffy looked away, Law shook his head then ran off. Sanji looked up at his lover who smiled at gently; Sanji laughed a little bit knowing that this was the smartest thing he's ever thought of, but he wasn't going to tell him that.

Law ran straight to the dorms and straight to the dorm room of Penguin. Like a mad man Law started to beat on the door like crazy. Law pressed his ear to the door and heard nothing, Law growled then his hand slipped on the door knob and the door open. Law rushed in quickly flipping the light on, but Penguin wasn't here. Law turned around to rushed out but collided with Penguin who was walking back in. The two fell to the floor hard, Penguin let out a low painful groan. Law climbed off Penguin quickly and looked down at him. Penguin was still covered in the obvious attack, the wounds where healing and fading but they were still visible for Law to see. Penguin started to cry as looked up to the obvious worried Law, who now started to form tears around his eyes.

"Law...please...I-" Law then dived down in for a kiss shocking Penguin. Law pulled back a little and with gentle hands wiped away the tears on Penguin's face.

"I don't care anymore." Penguin eyes widen in fear that it meant he didn't care for Penguin anymore and this was just a parting gift. "I don't care anymore. I Love you Penguin." Penguin then went from fearful to now utter shock.

"What..." Law smiled at the shock Penguin under him. Law leaned down so now their foreheads touched.

"I said, I love you...I don't care anymore if people know. If the one's I love are getting hurt because I choose to focus more on my career, then I don't deserve to become a doctor, because if I can't save the one person who loves me with all their should and heart, then I don't deserve your love or that career." Law placed another kiss on Penguin lips who reached up to Law's face with shaking hands and smiled.

"Law, I love you..."

After the whole indecent Luffy was escorted off the campus, and the whole incident pretty much disappear and was never mention again. The year proceeded without incident; Law and Penguin became so attach that Shachi was now having issue tearing the two apart but is now happy that his two best friend are happy forever. Oh and since Law birthday was October 6th, Shachi and Penguin present Law with the yellow convertible they had been repairing with his Logo on it. In all the Triangle war came to a close with a happy ending.

End~

Yup ITS DONE! and I didn't sleep what's so ever its now almost 7:30 am here I guess I'll go grab me a fresh cup of Cappo. I have to be at work at noon, maybe I'll run first before grabbing the Cappo. Well that the end folks, I'll finish "Hiding Place" Tonight. Then I'll start on "drink, 2,3 Whoops." 3 to my Lovely Ly, and Wingchan!


End file.
